Legend of the Twilight Soul
by ForgottenGod
Summary: The Chaos war is over and the gods have returned to Krynn. However, one god will be leaving for voluntary exile and will pass his power onto a young elven cleric who does not know the part he is about to play in the fate of his kingdom of Qualinesti...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Dragonlance or any of its characters, settings, or concepts. The only things in the story that are mine are my original characters and the title.

**Legend of the Twilight Soul - **

Chapter One - Raging Storm, Niloc's "Death"

Thunder raged overhead in the largest rainstorm Qualinesti had ever seen. Elves everywhere were scurrying about to bring in their clotheslines, their children and pets, and to keep the water from seeping into their dwellings. The thunderstorm had just come out of nowhere. One minute the sky was clear and elves everywhere were going about their daily business, then as though weather was being sped up, storm clouds formed faster than people could figure out what was going on. Then began the onslaught of rain, hail, and lightning. Rain flooded streets, hail ruined crops, and lightning was striking down elves where they stood. Niloc, a cleric of Paladine, trudged through the rain-flooded streets on his way to the royal palace. "It's just typical of the high priests," he thought, "They don't want to get wet and have a cold so they send the low ranking cleric. Not that I have a problem helping our prince, but still!" For you see, moments after the storm clouds formed, lightning struck down the prince who was on his bedroom balcony looking at the city. The prince was still alive but in critical shape. Niloc sloshed down a narrow street. Was he going the right way? All the rain and darkness made it hard to see. Niloc made his way into the middle of a large intersection. Normally the thing would be packed with elves going about their business but with the storm raging overhead it was deserted, save for the 3 foot deep flood of water. He cranked his head upward startled when he heard a loud BOOM. Time slowed into slow motion as he saw a lightning bolt streaking toward him. Closer and closer it came, but he couldn't more his legs. The bolt struck him in the chest and engulfed him with electricity. Searing pain ripped through his body causing him to black out and slip into the water. He sunk lower and lower until he hit the bottom and stopped breathing...

"Are you sure about this?"

"This young elf is perfect. He hasn't been totally immersed in my teachings."

"But it seems to me that someone more versed in your ways would be better."

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me.

"If you say so..."

Niloc's eyes opened, he was lying on a soft bed in the middle of a torch lit room. He sat up and looked around; it was a finely decorated room, one fit for royalty. There was a table to the side of his bed with a goblet of wine and some fruit. Something, however, was amiss; he sensed another presence in the room. He scanned the room with his finely tuned eyes, but turned up nothing. "I'm just being paranoid. I'm probably just in the royal palace. Oh right, my mission!" Niloc put on his robes which were lying folded neatly on the ground next to the bed and ran for the door. He tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't move. "What's going on here?" he thought franticly. Niloc put his ear up to the door; he heard two muffled voices outside the door; one male, one female. The only thing he could make out from what they were talking about was the words "Take him". Niloc stepped back from the door and tripped on his robes onto his back. The two voices stopped and started moving towards the door. Panicking, he got up and ran to the window and look out. What he saw defied all logic. It was black. All black. There was nothing out there, no trees, no grass, no sky, nothing. Almost like what you experience when you cover your eyes. "Ahh, I see you're awake." Niloc turned around and saw a man and woman standing in his room. The man was large, and had a distinguishing face. The woman was beautiful; everything about here was perfect in terms of beauty. Niloc stepped forward and said, "What's going on? Where am I? And for that matter, who are you?"

"Calm down Niloc, you are not in any danger," the woman said soothingly, "My name is Mishakal, Goddess of Love."

The man stepped forward "And I am known to you as Paladine, god of Light." Niloc stared at the two of them. "Gods? Who do you think you're kidding? If you really are both gods, then prove it!" Paladine stood there smiling at him. "Turn around and look out the window." Niloc wheeled around and looked out the window. The darkness was replaced with a forest scene. Animals running around, water running down a river, and trees all around. He blinked in disbelief and the scene was replaced with one of destruction, a city in ruin from a dragon circling overhead. He blinked again and that scene was replaced with the bottom of the blood sea. Fish swimming around, seaweed rising out of the ground. He blinked and the scene was back to the darkness.

"Need anymore proof?" Paladine asked him. Niloc turned around and sank to his knees, head bowed.

"I'm sorry lord for not believing you.," he said, apologetically. "That is quite allright, I know you mortals have a tendency not to belief outrageous claims," Paladine said, "Anyways, I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here."

"I was actually," Niloc said truthfully. Paladine hesitatively said "I'm am going into voluntary exile, but before I do, I want to give you my power."


End file.
